Corte de Névoa e Fúria
* 15 de Agosto de 2016 |publisher = * Bloomsbury * Galera Record |pages = * 640 * 658 |cover artist = * Adrian Dadich * Elmo Rosa (Shutterstock) |previous = Corte de Espinhos e Rosas |next = Corte de Asas e Ruína}} Corte de Névoa e Fúria é o segundo livro da série Corte de Espinhos e Rosas, escrita por Sarah J. Maas. Sinopse Feyre Archeron morreu Sob a Montanha. Nas garras de Amarantha, a jovem humana que ansiava por amor e proteção deixou de existir. Das cinzas de seu velho eu, Feyre Quebredora da Maldição foi Feita – com os poderes de sete Grão-Feéricos... e uma vontade tão férrea quanto o metal temido por eles. Seu coração, no entanto, permanece humano, vulnerável. Incapaz de esquecer o que sofreu para libertar o povo de Tamlin... e o pacto firmado com Rhysand, senhor da Corte Noturna. Mas, mesmo assim, Feyre se esforça para reconstruir o lar que criou na Corte Primaveril. Então por que é ao lado de Rhys que ela se sente mais plena? Peça-chave num jogo que desconhece, Feyre deve aprender rapidamente do que é capaz. E curar sua alma partida. Pois um antigo mal, muito pior que Amarantha, se agita no horizonte... um que ameaça não apenas os feéricos, mas o mundo humano e a muralha também. Enquanto navega por uma teia de intrigas políticas, paixões e poder, sufocada por Tamlin, Feyre precisa decidir o que deseja: amor ou liberdade? Enredo Parte 1: A Casa das Bestas Parte 2: A Casa do Vento Parte 3: A Casa da Névoa Galeria Capas CNF capa 01.jpg|Brasil ACOMAF cover 01.jpg|Estados Unidos ACOMAF cover, UK 01.jpg|Reino Unido ACOMAF cover, German 01.jpg|Alemanha ACOMAF cover, Latin American 01.jpg|América Latina ACOMAF cover, Bulgarian 01.jpg|Bulgária ACOMAF cover, Bulgarian 02.jpg ACOMAF cover, Bulgarian 02b.jpg ACOMAF cover, Slovak 01.jpg|Eslováquia ACOMAF cover, Spanish 01.jpg|Espanha ACOMAF cover, French 01.jpg|França ACOMAF cover, Greek 01.jpg|Grécia ACOMAF cover, Dutch 01.jpg|Holanda ACOMAF cover, Hungarian 01.jpg|Hungria ACOMAF cover, Persian 01.jpg|Irã ACOMAF cover, Italian 01.jpg|Itália ACOMAF cover, Lithuanian 01.jpg|Lituânia ACOMAF cover, Polish 01.jpg|Polônia ACOMAF cover, Polish 02.jpg ACOMAF cover, Czech 01.jpg|República Tcheca ACOMAF cover, Romanian 01.jpg|Romênia ACOMAF cover, Russian 01.jpg|Russia ACOMAF cocer, Swedish 01.jpg|Suécia ACOMAF cover, Turkish 01.jpg|Turquia Curiosidades * O primeiro rascunho do livro foi escrito inteiramente sob um ponto de vista dividido entre Feyre e Rhys.Bookish: Sarah J. Maas Fala Sobre o Que Leitores Podem Esperar Depois de Corte de Névoa e Fúria * Este volume da série passou por múltiplas mudanças de nome:Boletim de Notícias de Sarah J. Maas: 5 de Março de 2016 ** Corte de Vento e Pedra (A Court of Wind and Stone) era o título inicial do livro. No entanto, a Bloomsbury UK informou a Sarah que a palavra “vento” possui um significado diferente em todo o Atlântico. Assim, o título foi rapidamente alterado para Corte de Névoa e Pedra (A Court of Mist and Stone). ** Durante a turnê de Rainha das Sombras, sua redatora sugeriu Corte de Calma e Fúria (A Court of Calm and Fury). Maas gostou da palavra “fúria” e pensou em incluí-la no título. ** Sarah fez um brainstorming de vários títulos em seu caderno. Entre eles: Corte de Estrelas e Fumaça (A Court of Stars and Smoke), Corte de Asas e Estrelas (A Court of Wings and Stars), Corte de Veneno e Prata (A Court of Venom and Silver) e Corte de Estrelas e Geada (A Court of Stars and Frost). Mais tarde, finalmente escolheu Corte de Névoa e Fúria. * Durante o processo de escrita, Sarah J. Maas foi inspirada por várias peças de música. Ela compilou sua música em uma lista de reprodução do spotify, apresentada à direita. ** "Not Human" de Javier Navarrete: Esta faixa de O Labirinto do Fauno de 2006 inspirou o conjunto da sequência da Tecelã da Floresta. ** "Cosmic Love" de Florence + the Machine: Esta faixa foi uma das peças que inspiraram as cenas da Queda das Estrelas. Maas pode até chegar a chamá-lo de tema para todo o romance. ** "Curtain Call" da trilha sonora de ''Shakespeare Apaixonado: Esta faixa inspirou os eventos na página 530 (Capítulo 55), do livro em inglês, onde Rhysand e Feyre fazem sexo. ** '"Gun" de CHVRCHES': Esta faixa inspirou a última cena do livro, onde Feyre retorna a Corte Primaveril. * Assim como o romance anterior, Corte de Névoa e Fúria foi inspirado e baseado em vários contos de fadas e mitos, incluindo: ** 'Hades e Perséfone: O mito grego inspirou grande parte do romance em que Rhysand, que representa Hades, leva Feyre, símbolo da deusa Perséfone, contra a sua vontade para um lugar que é considerado escuro e maligno e, finalmente, convence sua amada a permanecer na Corte Noturna, o equivalente do Submundo. ** '''João e Maria: este conto de fadas serviu de inspiração para a personagem A Tecelã da Floresta. ** Livro do Êxodo: este livro inspirou partes da história de Miryam e Drakon. * O livro ganhou o Goodreads Choice Award 2016, na categoria "Melhor Livro Jovem Adulto de Fantasia e Ficção Científica". Referências en:A Court of Mist and Fury es:Una Corte de Niebla y Furia }} Categoria:Livros